anastasia screamed in vain
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Descoberto foi algum tempo depois que os passos que Dimitri ensinava a Anastasias de todas as partes do mundo eram os próprios passos dela que ele vira há muito tempo no grande salão imperial.


disclaimer: muito mais baseado no desenho do que em fatos reais, suponho eu.

* * *

**anastasia screamed in vain**

Descoberto foi algum tempo depois que os passos que Dimitri ensinava a Anastasias de todas as partes do mundo eram os próprios passos dela que ele vira há muito tempo no grande salão imperial. Ele nunca as enlaça pela cintura para dançar, ele explica a elas como devem ser os gestos, como deve ser o ritmo, o chá fica melhor assim, e os botões devem ser de pérolas. Ele a observa escrevendo longas cartas para a mãe, que se encontra doente no andar de cima, ele observa sua impaciência com as empregadas em busca de uma resposta que demora a chegar, ele a observa correr no grande jardim, Alexei e uma caixa de música. Ele as observa e percebe que seus gestos jamais terão a Sua Realeza, ele as observa e percebe que nenhuma delas é a Grã-Duquesa Anastasia. São só garotas em busca de dinheiro, dizem pelas ruas. Mas elas são só garotas em busca de algo que mude suas vidas. Dimitri lhes cria histórias de aventura enquanto procura pela grã-duquesa capaz de jogar seus incríveis sapatos de Cinderela no chafariz, os pés descalços dançando valsas com Alexei na grama molhada de chuva.

Anastasia nunca notaria a linguagem das coisas selvagens e sem voz, ela está sempre tão ocupada, que bruxinha!, não pára um minuto, dizem as senhoras de vestidos brancos emplumados, e algumas se referem ao garoto da cozinha. Então, ela pára e escreve para o colégio em sua letra difícil e seu inglês ainda pior de quem nunca esteve muito interessada nas restrições da escola: _"Quando ela morreu tinha apenas 16 anos. Havia um homem que a amava e a conhecia muito bem. E ela também tinha ouvido falar dele. Ele nunca conseguiu lhe dizer que a amava, e agora ela está morta."_

No fuzilamento, os primeiros a morrer são os homens. Os quilos de jóias protegem as mulheres como cotas de malhas de aço de guerreiros da Idade Média, Longa Noite dos Tempos. Grã-duquesas e suas peles de marfim, grã-duquesas e seus corações de diamante. Aquela certamente parece a noite mais longa de todos os tempos, Anastasia voltou em busca de sua caixa de música. Enquanto isso, o sangue da família real colore de vermelho os uniformes comunistas, a morte de uma família pela liberdade de uma nação.

Lágrimas de dez mil homens e contando.

O sonho dos deuses é a realidade dos mortais. Rasputin, entretanto, não é um deus e nunca teve sensibilidade suficiente para notá-lo antes de sua ruína, Anastasia pensa. Faz tanto tempo agora. Dimitri lhe ensinou a dançar novamente seus próprios passos, a música presa na caixa é perpetuada pela memória.

Parecia-lhe minimamente estranho, ao observar os flertes entre príncipes e plebéias, princesas e plebeus, princesas e príncipes, mercenários e bruxas de coração duro, velhas amarguradas e carpinteiros desesperados ou as pequenas mocinhas dos vilarejos afastados e os esfarrapados garotos de recados, que na verdade a conquista dos corações se desse por meio de canções de amor e conversas aparentemente profundas, quando só havia certa necessidade humana em ver no amor o descanso para as falácias perniciosas, e o conforto do silêncio que só se alcança nas relações mais íntimas.

Anastasia e Dimitri, uma coroa abdicada e o garoto da cozinha, sentam-se todas as tardes na praça da cidade, em silêncio, e observam. Acenam-lhe às vezes os passantes e eles lhe retribuem a gentileza e comentam todos _"Como é gentil a grã-duquesa Anastasia"_. Ainda que não seja mais uma grã-duquesa. De tempos em tempos, ela lhe perguntará "_Quem sou eu, Dimitri?"_, olhos fixos no infinito que há no horizonte. E de tempos em tempos ele lhe responderá _"Anya, minha Anya"_. De qualquer forma, suas mãos estão dadas, geladas pelo inverno russo.

* * *

**Nota:**

Não sabia muita coisa sobre a Anastasia. Só a do desenho. E me lembro remotamente de ter ficado agradavelmente chocada quando lá pela sexta série o professor de História disse que o Rasputin realmente existiu. Aí eu li for _every float, there must be a drowning,_ da_ dress without sleeves_ e soube que queria escrever uma fic sobre ela. Isso se deu há uns meses. Aí hoje eu decidi que já que a idéia não ia embora, eu deveria escrevê-la. Tomei vergonha na cara e fui até a wikipedia ver do que a coisa se tratava. E achei coisas muito interessantes como esse trecho que ela escreveu pruma aula de alguma coisa que eu não me lembro mais. Resolvi relacionar as coisas. E oras, direis vós, não é aquele um trechinho do Baudelaire? E eu lhe responderei que sim e que o texto está cheio de referências, não se espante. Qualquer dúvida, ask me. (E não é que eu entenda muito de Baudelaire e etc, também, é só que a gente acaba lendo esses versinhos e eles acabam por ficar se repetindo feito um mantra na cabeça da gente e é meio difícil não associá-los a torto e a direito por aí :).)

De qualquer forma, espero que gostes, caro leitor imaginário.


End file.
